Stray Cat
by A.Molly
Summary: Hasta una relación como la suya tiene un principio. Incluso siendo en un callejón a plena luz del día. Doflamingo/Law.


**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece ni nunca lo hará. Porque si lo hiciera me aseguraría de que Law saliera capítulo sí, capítulo también y habría que cambiar hasta el título.

**Advertencias: **Es Yaoi, Doflamingo/Law, y tiene Lemmon y varias (poquitas) palabras malsonantes. Algo de PWP también. Lo tiene todo papi.

Hola :_D

Bueno, no puedo decir que este sea mi primer fic, pero sí que lo es en el Fandom de One Piece, y me siento to' lo n00b (porque lo soy, je :D) y arf. Aunque tenía muchas, muchísimas ganas de escribir un fic de esta pareja desde que supe que tenían alguna clase de relación. Eso sí, tengo que advertir que yo sigo el anime, y por ello a lo mejor ahora Oda en el manga ha explicado algo más de cómo se conocieron estos personajes y hala, la fiesta. Pero bueno, que quería hacer una versión de cómo acabaron estos dos elementos trabajando juntos y a ver lo que salía.

Y nada más, espero que os guste :_3

* * *

No debió separarse de sus compañeros. Lo intuyó al ver los buques marines en el puerto, y lo supo en cuanto, una vez en tierra, contó demasiadas gorras blancas con la gaviota en ellas mezcladas entre la multitud de aquel pueblo. No es que llevaran muchas islas en su camino, ni siquiera había suficientes miembros en su tripulación como para embarcar hacia el One Piece. Se podría decir que su aventura (por llamarlo de alguna manera) estaba aún por tomar la suficiente forma para empezar. Era por ello por lo que se sorprendió un poco por ver tanto marine suelto en una isla relativamente pequeña en el mar del norte. No había nada ahí, salvo tiendas, puestos de comida, de ropa, y demáses. Y no había reconocido tampoco ninguna bandera de las ancladas en el puerto como la de algún pirata conocido. De hecho, ni siquiera ellos tenían bandera, así que, ¿qué hacían allí?

Sea como fuere, anclaron. Había mandado a los demás a buscar provisiones suficientes mientras él inspeccionaba las tiendas de botica de la isla. Y con dos cortas frases con las que despachó a sus subordinados emprendió el camino mezclándose con el resto de gente que recorría las amplias calles del pueblo. Aunque a los pocos pasos empezó a considerar que aquel lugar era más grande de lo que pensaba.

Andaba calmadamente, paseaba, sabía que no tenía prisa porque el capitán era él y su tripulación era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que más les valía esperarle adiestradamente No es porque por ser el capitán le temieran demasiado, a decir verdad, la relación con sus subordinados era bastante cercana, y precisamente por eso, porque conocían bien a su líder, sabían que lo mejor era obedecer al moreno religiosamente.

Volviendo al paseo, Law, al haber estudiado e interrogado las farmacias y bibliotecas de la zona central, se decantó por los callejones secundarios que llevaban a los límites de la ciudad. Sabía que podía tomar una de las calles principales, pero buscaba el camino más rápido tanto ir como para volver, porque en el fondo no tenía mucha fe de encontrar algo.

Y precisamente por dedicarse a recorrer callejones al tuntún, sin documentación previa suficiente de los entramados de la ciudad, acabó en uno sin salida aparente. Una pared lisa a su izquierda, un bloque de edificios a su derecha, y en el fondo, un conjunto de contenedores públicos. Aún no era ni la hora de comer, pero si hubiera sido de noche aquello parecería una escena demasiado cliché, a la que solo le faltaba el grupo de matones.

Que ahí estaba.

—Bonita gorra, amigo—. El moreno aún ni se había dado la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos cuando le alcanzó aquella voz llena de sorna. Se volteó con una expresión neutral para distinguir a un grupo de tres hombres, dos de complexión delgada, normal si pasaba por alto las pintas desastrosas, y otro, bastante más corpulento, un paso por delante. Fue este último el que habló.—¿Vale lo mismo que esa espada?

Law no respondió. Ni siquiera se dignó a que acabara la frase para empezar a andar hacia la salida. Hacia ellos.

—Eh, tipo duro, te están hablando—. Como pensaba, no se apartaron de su camino, e incluso uno de los dos enclenques de detrás se acercó a él y le pegó un empujón hacia atrás. El doctor, tras esto, aprovechando que el matón se había acercado hacia él con chulería, pateó con fuerza justo en la rodilla del mismo, haciendo que soltara un alarido de dolor y se agachara agarrándose la pierna. No perdió el tiempo. Susurró un "Room" inaudible, desenvainó la espada y cortó limpiamente la cabeza del desgraciado.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, pues fue alcanzado por el puño del supuesto líder, el grandullón, que logró acertar en la parte superior de su cabeza con un golpe contundente. Cayó al suelo. No lo vio venir, parecían asaltadores de poca monta y pensó que con una imagen como aquella serviría para que salieran corriendo. Pero al parecer eran perros fieles.

Antes de poder recomponerse del golpe, fue agarrado con la misma brutalidad por el cuello de la sudadera. Tuvo ante sí la imagen del matón con el puño bien levantado.

—¡¿QUÉ COJONES ACABAS DE HACER?! HIJO DE LA GRAN—. Pero entonces pasó. Un grito. No de dolor, sino de pánico, llegó a ellos. Un grito proveniente de la cabeza que ahora yacía en el suelo.

—¡¿Tíos?! Q-qué... ¡¿Qué hostias es esto?! ¡¿Qué coño está pasando?!—. Los dos secuaces giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, y Law no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el más apartado imitó el grito y salió corriendo despavorido. Se zafó del agarre con facilidad ante la mirada atónita del atacante y se puso de pie. El grandullón daba hasta lástima.

El moreno borró la sonrisa de su cara y fue entonces cuando el hombre imitó con torpeza los pasos de su subordinado. Solo quedaba el cuerpo y la cabeza parlante. Se acercó y agarrando por el cabello la misma, la miró. Esta cerró el pico al instante.

—No vas a necesitar esto—. Anunció con voz calmada. La cara suplicante fue sustituida al instante por una bolsa de basura. La misma que colocó en el cuerpo. Y tras contemplar como su nueva obra se levantaba a duras penas y tropezaba con todo lo que encontrase en su camino, se dispuso a salir del callejón.

Pero a los pocos pasos escuchó una risa. Una bastante extravagante a decir verdad. Una risa, que además, provenía de lo alto. Law chasqueó la lengua con molestia. El golpe de antes le pasaba malas pasadas ahora, y lo único que quería era salir de allí, reunirse con su grupo y largarse de aquella isla. Ya le daba igual encontrar o no suplementos médicos. No tenía a nadie enfermo en el submarino, y no quería seguir buscando para toparse con encuentros como aquel. Sin embargo la risa seguía, acompañada de unos aplausos que sirvieron para terminar de molestar al joven. Se volteó con el ceño fruncido y buscó al dueño de la misma, y como esperaba, encontró la silueta de un hombre sentado en lo alto de la pared. Una silueta digna de la voz, desde luego, ¿aquello eran plumas?

—Menudo espectáculo, chico—Dijo antes de bajar de un salto del muro. Cuando se irguió por completo el doctor se sorprendió por la altura del mismo. Aquel tipo era terriblemente alto, y aún hacía el gesto de limpiarse las lágrimas por la risa—. Un jovencito con creatividad.

—¿Quieres unirte a él?— Preguntó Law, molesto, esperando que sirviera para que aquel personaje le dejara en paz.

Sin embargo, el otro solo sonrió.

—¿Es eso una amenaza?

El moreno no respondió. Se giró, dispuesto a salir de allí de una vez. Estaba harto de juegos. Aquel sujeto debería sentirse afortunado de que sus pies comenzaran a ir hacia la salida.

O al menos así habría sido si hubiera logrado moverse.

—Oh, ¿a dónde vas?—Sus pies no respondían. Sus piernas tampoco. De cintura para abajo sentía su cuerpo congelado. Incluso aunque hiciera el amago con el resto del cuerpo para avanzar, nada. —Te he hecho una pregunta. Bueno, dos, dos preguntas. ¿Acaso no tienes educación?

Aunque no pudiera verle la cara, sabía que la sonrisa seguía ahí. Y lo comprobó en cuanto su cuerpo se volteó sin su permiso. No lo comprendía. Elevó la mirada de sus piernas a la cara de burla que cada vez tenía más cerca. Y al ver como las manos del rubio se movían, lo entendió. ¿Un usuario?

—Eso es, no se le da la espalda a quien te habla. Buen chico.—Su sonrisa cada vez se ensanchaba más, era obvio que contenía una carcajada. Y Law no sabía si sentir rabia por lo que le estaba pasando, o miedo. Porque aquel cuerpo estaba ya lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir que el hombre además de enorme, era fuerte. Y si con todo se le sumaba aquel extraño poder, no sabía cómo se las arreglaría para salir de aquella.

Sin embargo, siguió enfrentando ese rostro con una expresión furiosa. No pensaba darle más motivos para reír. Ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir algo más allá de la boca y la nariz. Las grandes (y rematadamente horteras) gafas combinaban con el resto de la indumentaria y tapaban los ojos tras unos cristales oscuros. No se equivocaba, plumas, un plumón rosa que le cabría hasta a Bepo. ¿Quién coño era ese tío y qué hacía en el mar del norte habiendo probado una de las frutas? Bueno, esa misma pregunta se la podrían hacer a él. Pero aquel tipo era aún más peligroso. Tan solo había que ver sus propias piernas siendo controladas con una facilidad ridícula por sus manos.

Las cuales, antes de darse cuenta, se encontraban ante apenas unos dos pasos de él.

—Ahora estaría bien que te arrodillaras y pidieras perdón, ¿no crees?— Con otro movimiento de los dedos, sus piernas cedieron con tanta facilidad que tuvo que poner las manos en el suelo para no comérselo.—Estoy muy, pero que muy ofendido.—Terminó fingiendo dolor.

Escuchó sus pasos avanzar hacia él. Hasta que la punta de los zapatos blancos (probablemente la prenda más normal que llevaba) entraron en su campo de visión. Levantó la cabeza, solo para seguir enfrentado la sonrisa imborrable. Y él mismo se dignó a esbozar una cuando respondió.

—Vete a la mierda.

Más risas. Carcajadas limpias.

La enorme figura del hombre se encorvó hacia él, y tuvo aquella cara a una distancia poco prudente de la suya. Casi era posible distinguir los ojos tras las enormes gafas. Una de las grandes manos agarró su barbilla, y se quedó ahí, acariciando el inicio de barba que tenía por gusto.

—¿Sabes? En realidad te conozco, Law.—Los dedos recorrían con parsimonia la línea de su cara, y la sonrisa había aminorado, ya no era burlesca. El Doctor, sin embargo, seguía alerta. ¿Le conocía? ¿De qué? Aún no eran piratas tan reconocidos. Habían tenido algún par de altercados, pero podrían ser considerados menores.—Un novato, creo que vi tres, cuatro personas más contigo en el puerto. Si no contamos al oso, claro.

—Bepo.

—Adorable, ¿es tu mascota?

Se negó a responder. Ya sabía demasiado, y aquello, aunque no se atreviera a admitirlo, asustaba al moreno. No comprendía cómo era posible que supiera siquiera su nombre, y que además admitiera que les seguía, que sabía con quien iba, era aún más preocupante. ¿Y si era un marine? La idea le parecía estúpida, ya había reconocido que no eran famosos. ¿Entonces? ¿Otro pirata?

—Lo triste es que tú no me reconozcas a mi, pensaba que mi recompensa era más que suficiente.—Era un pirata. Claro. Qué otra quedaba. Y según lo que decía, reconocido. Pero él no recordaba ningún

No, espera, sí. Sí que le había visto. Entre los carteles de búsqueda del periódico. Sí, ahora reconocía el pelo rubio y la vestimenta estrafalaria. Le recordaba porque el periódico había sido un número antiguo, uno que señalaba cómo uno de los piratas de mayor recompensa del Grand Line había decidido unirse a la marina. Pero él, Donquixote Doflamingo, no estaba precisamente más allá de la Gran Línea. No estaba en Mariejois. Ni siquiera en el Nuevo Mundo.

Estaba allí, jugando ahora con su sombrero sin poder impedírselo.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Law, el rubio rió una vez más.

—Bien, bien, nos podemos saltar las presentaciones entonces.—Esta vez, Doflamingo se puso de cuclillas ante Law, poniendo una mano en su cabeza.—Y ahora el quid de la cuestión, mi pequeño doctorcito.—La mano baja, llegando hasta la nuca del moreno, que fruncía el ceño ligeramente por el apelativo.—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué te he enviado a un par de inútiles a que te partieran esa cara bonita?

Por supuesto que eran de él. Por algo estaba por los alrededores.

—¿Recorte de plantilla?

Esa risa.

—Además de eso, claro.—Respondió el rubio. La mano en la nuca empezaba a incomodarle. Los dedos estaba fríos, y cada vez se colaban más por el inicio de su sudadera.—Quería verte en persona, en acción. Porque si te vas a unir a mi... grupo, tenía que conocerte, ¿no crees?

Los ojos de Law se abrieron más por un segundo, para luego volver a fruncir el ceño. Su propio reflejo en los cristales de las gafas le devolvieron la misma mirada amenazante que recibía su acompañante en esos instantes. Unirse a él. Decidido por él. Recibir órdenes de él. No. Para qué se había hecho pirata entonces.

—Soy el capitán de mi propia tripulación.

Doflamingo rodó los ojos e hizo una pedorreta aburrida. Aquel chico no podía ser tan obvio. Se levantó del suelo, y con un gesto de muñeca, soltó los hilos que ataban a Law al suelo, comprobando como el otro se levantaba inmediatamente. Retrocedió, levantando las manos en un gesto burlesco de paz. Sin embargo, sus palabras se contradijeron con sus actos cuando en voz suave, respondió.

—Adelante.

Y al parecer su acompañante no se lo pensó dos veces cuando la burbuja azulada le envolvió y cargó hacia él espada en alto. Al rubio le bastó cruzar los dedos para que los tobillos del doctor se olvidasen de funcionar y le hicieran tropezar. Volvió a reír.

—En serio, Law, no quiero hacer esto. No vine aquí pensando en hacerte sangrar, no quiero mancharte el gorro.—Se acercó al cuerpo que ahora se intentaba levantar y volvió a acariciar su cabeza. Hizo que se pusiera en pie y apresó la delgada cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro seguía dominando al moreno, haciendo regresar la espada a su vaina.—En realidad pensaba hacerte aceptar el trato de otra forma.—Y bajó su mano hasta donde se puede considerar que la espalda cambia de nombre.

Pero esta vez, la reacción del menor no le decepcionó. No se le pasó para nada por alto que había dejado de luchar, de forcejear en vano contra los hilos. Y la mirada que le dedicó, no de odio, ni de repulsión, una mirada sarcástica, seguida de una sonrisa que enmarcaba la escena, le descolocó por un momento.

—¿De verdad te prostituyes por nuevos miembros? Que decepción.—Respondió.

Qué podía decir. ¿Que se esperaba miedo? ¿Rechazo? ¿Alguna súplica? Sí y no. Había bajado la guardia con aquel chico y ahora le había mordido la lengua. Y eso era de las cosas más divertidas que podían pasarle. Porque tras aguantar en su propia gente a una lista interminable de lameculos lloricas que temían hasta de su propia sombra, ahí estaba él. Un chaval. Un mocoso con el que se había obsesionado desde que vio el miserable cartel de búsqueda. Un auténtico psicópata que había encontrado en una de las muchas frutas del demonio la herramienta perfecta para seguir con sus juegos de médico. Aquella historia solo había servido para aumentar su curiosidad. Y ahora, tras haberle demostrado el por qué de tanto miedo hacia su persona, se seguía atreviendo a burlarse así de él.

No había fallado viniendo allí solo por él. Para nada.

Sube la mano a su cuello, y aprieta. No demasiado, no tanto como lo hace cuando arrastra al moreno contra la pared. Cuando logra crear una prisión con su propio cuerpo. Cuando aún se atreve a seguir mirándole así, incluso notando los duros esfuerzos de la garganta bajo sus dedos por cumplir su función y dejar pasar algo del aire del que se le priva. Dioses. Sí. Eso era. Vuelve a acercarse a su rostro, sin notar casi aire saliendo de esos labios. Con una de sus sonrisas de pura demencia dibujada en su cara.

—No te equivoques. Eres débil. Muy débil. Demasiado para no conocer ante quien arrodillarte.—Suelta el agarre, pero la presión sigue en forma de uno de sus hilos, apretando la piel. Acaricia los labios.—Estoy siendo terriblemente benevolente ahora mismo. Podría hacer que volvieras al barco, acabaras con todos tus compañeros, y te arrancaras tú mismo los ojos tras hacerlo.

Le permite respirar. Law tose con fuerza, pero sigue encarando al Shichibukai. Un hombre con el que en esos instantes comparte el aliento. Tenerle tan cerca es perturbador. Sentir que está en sus mismísimas manos la posibilidad de que su aventura, su vida, termine.

—O podrías aceptar, conseguir todo ese poder que tanto necesitas, esa seguridad de seguir navegando felizmente con tu adorable submarino, sabiendo que tienes un _amigo_—Acaricia la fina línea roja en su cuello.—Como yo.

Su cuerpo está libre, su mente no. Ahora solo puede pensar en esas posibilidades. Porque tras esas palabras aquello ya no era una amenaza, una propuesta estúpida hecha por un chalado. Aquello era la verdad. Y el escozor del pequeño corte que había quedado en su cuello, era la última prueba que necesitaba para saber que si ya de por sí era aconsejable no tener como enemigo a un tipo como él, el que le propusiera aquel "pacto", aquella alianza, era en cierto modo y aunque le jodiera reconocerlo, un golpe de suerte.

Era el maldito Donquixote Doflamingo.

Esas eran sus manos subiendo al cuello de la camisa, inofensivas.

—Entonces dame el poder.

Y esos sus labios chocando con fuerza contra los del rubio.

El mayor sonrió ante aquella afirmación tan clara. Contra los labios suaves y bruscos. Bajó sus manos a los hombros del moreno y le empujó contra la pared con una fuerza similar, pero volviendo a atacar él esa boca. A comérsela. A obligar a la lengua viperina del otro a salir a jugar. Y otra vez vuelven a viajar sus manos pero esta vez hasta llegar al final de la sudadera, y las cuela por debajo de la misma, tanteando la piel tostada.

El doctor se sorprende cuando su espalda vuelve a chocar contra la pared, por un momento piensa que está muerto, pero, ¿no se supone que eso era lo que quería el hombre? Sin embargo, vuelve a tenerle encima, y no puede evitar tirar más del cuello de esa camisa, acercarle más aún. No se entiende. Se supone que debería sentir repugnancia ante un hombre que tras haberse reído de él antes, ahora invade su boca demandante. No es por el hecho de que sea hombre, eso nunca le ha importado demasiado, es por su propio orgullo, que fue mancillado en el momento en el que logró dejarle de rodillas.

Y pese a todo podía decir que lo disfrutaba, que disfrutaba de ese trato. Quizá era masoquismo, o el aura de poder que emanaba el rubio que había llegado a acariciar su pecho con las yemas de los dedos. Mordía ese labio y era mordido de vuelta con más fuerza aún, desgarrando la fina piel, haciendo que se volviera rojiza. Doflamingo se separó de él con una sonrisa, y le observó durante unos segundos antes de acercarse a su cuello, a lamerlo, para luego subir hasta una de sus orejas y tirar con suavidad de los pendientes dorados. Esas grandes manos nos se paraban quietas, y habían subido tanto la sudadera de Law que dejaba prácticamente su pecho descubierto.

—Si tuviéramos un lugar mejor te quitaría toda esta maldita ropa.—Murmuró el más alto.—Aunque el gorro te lo dejaría.

Pff, dónde estaría su gorro ahora mismo. Los ojos grises lo descubrieron de reojo ahí, en el suelo, a menos de un paso de ellos.

—Como quieras, pero si vas a follarme espero que tengas la decencia de quitarte las malditas plumas.—Respondió mientras agarraba de forma despectiva el material de su abrigo. Y una vez más, escuchó la risa.

—No te preocupes Traffy.

¿Traffy? ¿En serio?

Entendió a la perfección a qué se refería con esa frase cuando fue volteado por la cintura con rapidez. Se apoyó como pudo en la pared mientras el rubio pegaba el pecho a su espalda y la cadera a su trasero, con fuerza. Por un momento se tensó, pero en cuanto volvió a tener la boca de Doflamingo en su lóbulo, no pudo evitar jadear para luego morderse el labio con fuerza. Aquello que se le clavaba en la nalga no era precisamente el cinturón.

—No no no, no cierres esa boquita.—La mano del otro salió por el cuello de la prenda y coló los dedos dentro de la nombrada, comenzando a jugar con la lengua. Aunque a Law le preocupaba algo más la otra mano, la que desabrochaba su pantalón y se colaba directamente por dentro de sus calzoncillos. La que acariciaba su miembro semi despierto.—Si estás disfrutando de esto no tienes por qué ocultármelo. Para eso están los amigos.—Pasó el pulgar por la punta, y el cuerpo del más joven se estremeció. El movimiento se repitió y esta vez tuvo que ahogar un gemido contra los dedos. Doflamingo sonrió satisfecho.

Siguió masturbando al otro, frotándose rítmicamente contra él, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello y notando el olor fresco, a sal, y a la vez a sangre y desinfectante que desprendía la piel morena. No era la fragancia más especial del mundo, ni la más encantadora, pero en aquella situación estaba volviendo loco al mayor. Y antes de que se le acabara la paciencia, sacó los dígitos de la cálida boca, para bajar el pantalón e introducirlos de golpe en la otra cavidad también cálida. La barbilla de Law quedó manchada por el proceso por su propia saliva, y recibió como respuesta a la acción un gruñido de dientes apretados.

El doctor apretaba los puños. En su vida había hecho algo así. Y joder, si tan solo dos dedos le dolían, no quería imaginarse lo que guardaban tan costosamente los apretados pantalones de su acompañante. Incluso así, sintiendo el dolor, se atrevió a reírse débilmente. Parecía un vicio seguirle las pullas al otro.

—Ahora eres un romántico.

Otro sonido, perteneciente esta vez al registro del placer, brotó de sus labios. Gimió roncamente cuando los malditos dedos del marionetista llegaron a un punto que solo había leído en sus libros. Maldijo en voz alta y bajó la cabeza, manteniendo la boca abierta pero intentando contener la respiración, intentando contener los sonidos.

—He dicho que quiero oírte~—Escuchó la voz melosa detrás de sí, y un nuevo compañero se unió a los otros dos. Moviéndose en círculos, llegando demasiado hondo. Para colmo la mano en su miembro seguía bombeando. El dolor desaparecía, y justo cuando se notaba más en el límite, todo paró.

Y a sus oídos llegó el sonido de una cremallera. Volteó su cabeza.

Doflamingo masajeó su miembro con suavidad, mientras colaba una de sus piernas entre las de Law y las separaba todo lo que daba de sí el pantalón. Colocó su hombría en la entrada del pequeño, acariciando aquella piel (que posiblemente era virgen, y eso le hacía temblar de placer) mientras disfrutaba de la maravillosa vista. Pensaba quedárselo, claro que sí, aquella piel morena, aquella espalda en la que aún podía dibujar cicatrices. Por eso estaba cuidando tan bien su juguete, no quería que se le rompiera la primera vez de muchas en las que iba a jugar con él.

Porque iban a ser muchas.

Ante la mirada del doctor, le entraron ganas de volver a reír, pero tan solo se relamió y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado desde detrás de las gafas. Y comenzó a entrar en él, ni con brutalidad, ni con delicadeza. Entró, empujando sus caderas y luchando contra la maravillosa estrechez del otro. Era extasiante. Le apretaba de una forma tal que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ronco y apoyar su frente en el hombro de Law, que por su parte, aguantaba aquella intrusión a duras penas.

Porque aquella anatomía de aquel hombre no era ni medio normal. Y si pensaba que los dedos fueron dolor, se equivocaba. Aquello le partía en dos lentamente, y él solo podía morderse el labio ya dañado hasta conseguir que empezara a sangrar. Miró hacia el suelo e intentó calmar su respiración, intentar eliminar esa tensión que recorría su cuerpo, todo por aminorar aquella sensación.

El Shichibukai esperaba lo que tenía que esperar. Aunque se moría de las malditas ganas de empezar a moverse. Por supuesto que notaba el dolor, y su parte más sádica gritaba por empezar a embestirle hasta que perdiera el conocimiento, pero ¿qué clase de compañero haría eso?. Soltó una risa suave sobre la tela y le dedicó unos besos que se podrían calificar de cariñosos a la nuca del moreno, para después dar un lametazo a la zona.

—Shh, shh...—Mientras una de sus manos se clavaba en la delgada cadera, la otra volvió a atender su miembro. Salió con suavidad del cuerpo, no del todo, tan solo lo suficiente para volver a entrar, para volver a hacer temblar ese cuerpo y volver a sentir ese escalofrío de placer. Volvió a oir un gemido, algo roto. Volvió a sonreír.— Joder, eres delicioso.—Llevó la mano de la cintura al cabello negro, tirando de él con suavidad, encontrándose con el rostro de ojos cerrados y boca ensangrentada. Besó esos labios con mimo mientras repetía el movimiento. Aún despacio.

No sabía si sería capaz de soportar aquello. Dolía como el demonio, aunque las atenciones del mayor empezaran a hacer efecto, lo hacían demasiado despacio. Notó la nueva embestida mientras los labios de Doflamingo obligaban a los suyos a moverse, a notar el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Cerraba los ojos porque le dolía demasiado. Y así pasaron dos, tres, cuatro, pierde la cuenta en realidad de aquellas penetraciones lentas, hasta que empieza a notar algo de placer. Gime. Sus ojos grises encaran ese rostro que vuelve a estar apoyado en sus hombros, siguiendo el movimiento. Y deja de apretar los puños para llevar una de sus manos a las odiosas gafas, quitárselas, y colgárselas del inicio de la sudadera.

El Shichibukai abre los ojos ante el gemido y no detiene su mano. Ríe porque no se le escapa la media sonrisa de Law. Ataca su oreja y empieza a aumentar al fin el ritmo. Escucha el sonido de su propia cadera chocando contra el trasero, y jadea en su oreja, atento a todos esos sonidos tan maravillosos que escucha de la boca aún rojiza. Pero joder, aún sigue siendo demasiado despacio, y el menor no ha hecho ni puto caso a su petición, sigue cabezota en volver a cerrar la boca cada vez que un gemido demasiado indecoroso sale de él.

Y antes de poder abrir él la boca para volver a reprocharle esto, Law se le adelanta.

—Pensé que íbamos a follar.—No pensaba pedir más, ni darle más motivos de risa, pero así era. Había encontrado el punto perfecto entre el dolor y el placer que hacía que su propio cuerpo imitara los movimientos, buscando más. Enfrentó su mirada dorada con curiosidad, pero con reto a la vez. Los ojos amarillos brillaron con malicia, y el doctor se preguntó cuántas veces habían brillado así aquel día.

Doflamingo sabía la verdad tras esas palabras, y separándose de la espalda de Law, se irguió detrás de él. Volviendo a tener aquella vista.

—Eso hacemos.—La siguiente embestida fue mucho más fuerte que las demás, y le hizo gemir y sonreír al ver cómo el otro se retorcía de placer y volvía a cerrar los ojos. Lo repitió, una y otra vez, con fuerza, rápidamente, acostumbrando la mano sobre el miembro a la velocidad, y notando como poco a poco el placer se hacía dueño de sus acciones. Hasta encontrar ese ritmo salvaje en el que repetía sin cesar el nombre del menor y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. En una de esas arremetidas volvió a dar con el punto que alcanzó con sus dedos anteriormente, y el moreno se deshizo en gemidos, incapaz de controlarse. Sonrió con arrogancia. Dios. Verle así, aferrándose a la pared con las uñas, arqueando más la espalda, podía con él. Y aunque se notara casi en el final, aguantó, y tapó la punta del miembro ajeno al empezar a sentir el líquido preseminal entre sus dedos.

Law se desesperaba. No le valía con seguir moviéndose así dentro de él que además tenía que humillarle del todo sin permitirle correrse. Agarró la muñeca del otro y araño la piel al intentar apartarla en vano. Oía de nuevo la risa a sus espaldas, ronca de placer, y él no pudo más que mezclar sus propios gemidos con insultos. Doflamingo solo se volvió a agachar sin parar el ritmo para volver a susurrar en esa oreja.

—Tan solo me aseguro de que vas a recordar bien nuestro trato.—Aunque no pudo mantener su palabra mucho tiempo, pues con un par de embestidas más y un gemido largo, terminó dentro del cálido cuerpo, dejando de tapar el miembro del doctor y masajeándolo hasta que le imitó.

Law jadeaba en un intento vano de tranquilizar su respiración, y de que ningún quejido más se escapara de su boca cuando el mayor salió de él. Aún le tenía pegado a la espalda, al igual que las manos en su cintura. Cuando consideró que su cuerpo volvía a responder con cierta normalidad, se irguió lentamente, notando las punzadas de dolor y apartando al otro suavemente mientras intentaba alcanzar sus pantalones. Una vez más, fue volteado, pero con más suavidad, y los labios cálidos atraparon los suyos, que ya no sangraban pero seguían manchados, de forma más calmada. Las gafas se escaparon de sus dedos pero el beso continuó algo más, para finalmente acabar teniendo los ojos del Shichibukai fijos en los suyos. Los enfrentó por unos largos segundos hasta que no pudo evitar decir en voz alta lo que se preguntaba desde que habían acabado.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Doflamingo sonrió, y se agachó para recoger el gorro abandonado en el suelo, y quitar la graba que se había colado entre las costuras.

—Ahora—Coloca el gorro torpemente encima de la cabeza del otro, tapando sus ojos a posta.—Vuelves a tu submarino, si es que puedes. Si quieres te llevo yo en bra—La mirada asesina de Law le hizo volver a reír antes de acabar la frase.—Y cuando te vuelva a... necesitar, vienes a mi lado.

El menor frunció el ceño ante esto último.

—No soy ningún perro.—No le gustaba esa idea. Y creyó que se lo había dejado claro desde un principio. Si no lo había entendido, si se había estado riendo de él con aquellas promesas, mandaría a la mierda sus propias palabras.

Pero no hubo risa. El rubio se colocó las gafas con parsimonia y acarició una vez más su barbilla.

—Por supuesto que no. Tú eres un gatito.


End file.
